


Don't Think Of Anything

by thnderchld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/M, Pure sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara isn't sure how she ended up in Prince Zuko's bed, but somehow she's ended up here. At least her brother doesn't know. Yet. Somehow, Katara always finds herself in a closet or in a bed, and she's starting to mistake it for love. Three-shot, Z/K, explicit smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Of Anything

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You probably know that I own none of the characters here. All I own are the imagined encounters.

 

**Part One: Ships**

 

Katara didn’t know why she was here, or how she got here. All she knew was that Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was being nice to her. (or as nice as someone like Zuko could get…meaning awkward small talk and stumbling over ‘Peasa-Katara’s’) He rubbed the back of his shaved scalp uncomfortably.

She found it ironic that he had a same ‘resemblance’ of style to her brother’s hair. Well, only the ponytail, but still.

“You kidnapped me?”  
Katara’s mind was hazy from sleep, or more like unconsciousness. Her eyelids were heavy, lashes blinking every half a second.

“No. You got knocked out, and we took you in.”

“You could have killed me?!”

“I didn’t want to. I’ve never killed anyone before. I’m not a monster.”

As if remembering something, Zuko stiffened, then relaxed.

Katara found herself wondering what his scar felt like. Zuko’s eyes met hers. “Your brother isn’t here.”

“I thought so,” she muttered.

Katara sought for the tea in the kettle, and snaked it into her cup. She noticed Zuko watching her movements curiously. “I’ve always found flowing things interesting,” he muttered.

“Oh?” Katara found herself smiling slightly.

“Are you awake yet?”

“Awake? I’m talking to you!”

Zuko stood up from his seat and Katara once again noted the walls of the ship. His fingers snaked around a handle and pulled open a door. “You could go if you wanted. We’re not too far from shore.” The way he was looking at her; it made her believe he didn’t want to kill her.

Katara lazily stood from her own seat and walked over to the open door. He walked beside her to the deck. She stepped out into the night, new moonlight framing her like a halo. “It took that long?” she muttered. “How long was I asleep?”

“Two days.”

“That explains it.”

Katara turned to face him, tipping her head backwards. There was no longer a haze in her eyes. Instead, power oozed from her very being. “I am awake.”

Then she stepped closer, rising on tip-toe. When Zuko raised an eyebrow, Katara chuckled. “Have you ever been kissed?” she asked, voice sultry. Suddenly Katara didn’t look like someone loyal to the Avatar.

“You’re the Avatar’s waterbending master. I can’t. It’d be dishonourable.”

“Fuck your honour.”  
Zuko startled at the use of language coming from the girl. “Aren’t you fourteen?”

“Turning fifteen soon. A month.”

Zuko tried to ignore the hardness in his crotch. She’s the motherfucking Avatar’s waterbender. Useless, your father would call you. He found he didn’t care.

Katara’s face was inches from his. “Do you want to be kissed?” she asked suddenly, sincerely.

“Okay,” breathed Zuko.

Her lips found his, cool ones meeting boiling hot ones. Katara was perplexed at the contrasting temperatures. She didn’t mind though. Her hand cupped his head, pulling him to her. Breathing him in.

Curious, she exhaled into his mouth, letting the mist of a waterbender dissolve on his tongue. In response, a spark of smoke burst onto her tongue. Katara’s eyes widened in surprise. An interesting surprise, though.

“I’ll stay with you for a while longer,” she whispered when she pulled away. Some part of her thought it was remarkable that a firebender could make waterbender burn from the inside like that, but Katara had seen the return of the Avatar, and she wasn’t as susceptible to surprises now.

Zuko looked at her for a second before his lips parted and his eyes widened with realisation.

“…Oh.”

Katara looked at him for a moment, seeking permission. Suddenly he took her hand in his and started leading down the halls with silent grace. They arrived in his chambers.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked Katara.  
“Yes. You?”

“Yes.”

Zuko locked the door with a key, then turned and smiled. Her hands reached up to begin taking his armour off piece by piece. His belt fell from his hips, then his shoulder and chest plates. Finally his pants were all that was left. She made good of them.

Then Katara’s hands momentarily left his body. Her tunic was pulled over her head and flung on the floor.

And then his mouth was on hers again and his fingers pulling at her sarashi. However, Katara put up a hand to press against his before doing it herself. But it was his fingers that undid the lower bindings, letting them fall to the floor in a pile of ribbon.

Katara pulled back and for a few seconds they only looked at each other. Her gaze spanned his naked body, pale skin except for the scars on his hands and body, obtained through three years at sea. And then there was the scar on his face. But she found that it looked like a comet, and that was not a bad thing.

Katara’s skin was smooth and brown, scarred in some places; from hunting failures or bending mistakes or whatnot. Dark brown curls ran in rivulets down her shoulders. Blue eyes that mocked him. Azula’s fire.

Then Katara took two steps closer and pressed her body against him. She could feel his erection pressing against the skin of her thigh. Taking his hands, they cupped her breasts gingerly. Then Katara pushed him softly onto the bed, springs welcoming him like the Prince he was.

The waterbender climbed after him, and used her fists to hover over him. She knew that her brother would kill both of them if he found out. He may be a nonbender, but he could be deadly if truly provoked.

But Katara spent her whole life doing things for other people. She was the ultimate sacrifice. I’ll do what I want for once.

Katara scanned his face and lowered her lips to his. Slowly his fingers crept up against her back, stroking down, down, until his callused fingertips slipped inside. Katara’s breath caught in her throat, but she didn’t allow herself to moan yet.

His fingers slipped out, then travelled further down, until it touched the area around her clit. Katara moaned suddenly. Zuko stiffened in surprise, but then seemed to melt. He stroked her again and Katara’s moans increased, until a heated yell rushed from her body as she came, wetness running down her leg.

Zuko removed his fingers, before gripping her back.

Finally, Katara glanced down at Prince Zuko, before smirking slightly. Enjoy, your majesty. Slowly, Katara lowered onto his tip. He grunted in agony.

Katara herself felt sparks deep in the pit of her womb, tiny explosions of pleasure in her night.

“Are you sure?” she asked one last time.

“Yes.”

Then she sank down, him embedded inside her. She couldn’t help the wicked smile that came at seeing the Prince like this. She moved her hips slightly and felt a moan rushing to her lips.

Prince Zuko grunted again at the movement against his hips. Katara felt his hands rise to grab her hair. His pale fingers collected in the inky brown atop her head.

She thrust her hips again, and his grunts turned into agonized cries, accentuated by the sounds Katara made.

They resembled… purring, almost. But not quite. It was a satisfied noise, however. A gasp burst from Katara’s lips quite suddenly, and she saw stars crackling in her gaze.

Only a few moments later Zuko came, and for a moment he didn’t see anything except the smoothness of Katara’s skin, the ringlets framing her face, the power radiating from her. From her round face blinked eyes that were so blue he could barely stand it.

In the aftermath, Katara didn’t hold him close; she didn’t try to touch his scar. No, she simply rested against the other side of the bed, looking out the window. Too far now. You can’t swim that far. I’m sorry.

But, as if fate had arrived, Katara suddenly burst from her position on the bed, no longer lazily awake. “Is that Appa?” she gasped.

“What?”

“Aang! Sokka!”

Her companions. Katara looked to Zuko and for a moment felt the urge to stay. This Prince was kind to her. He wasn’t a monster. But she wasn’t a traitor, either.

To her surprise the prince was not there when she turned her head. Looking around, she found him leaning over her. In his hand were her wrappings and tunic.

“Put them on,” he whispered.

Katara nodded and stood up, hastily winding her wrappings around her body. Then she slipped on her tunic. Zuko watched with a strange expression as the brown of her skin was enveloped in white, then blue and purple. Not lust; though. Something else.

“Don’t put your boots on,” Zuko said. “Go barefoot; you’ll have to be silent. Don’t worry. I’ll set something on fire and distract the guards so you can escape.”

Katara nodded at him curiously and turned to pick up her boots before stiffening. Her left hand went to her necklace and unclasped it, placing it gently on Zuko’s bed. “Use it to find me. I have to go back to hating you tonight. Keep it safe.”

She didn’t see the nod from Zuko, but she felt it crackling through the dark. Katara then picked up her boots and made for the door, picking up Zuko’s key and unlocking it before running, bare feet slapping the metal as she ran for the deck.

Standing in the blackness, she wove a water whip and sent it across Aang and Sokka’s field of vision. “Aang!” a single call into the night.

Appa flew towards the boat and pulled up aside the ship. Don’t look back, Kya’s daughter. You won’t want to leave.

Katara hoisted herself over the edge and thunked against the seat. It sent an ache through her limbs. Groaning, Katara sat up. “There’s a fire in the main room. Don’t know what happened. Zuko probably had a hissyfit.”

Surprisingly, she felt more disloyal saying this than having sex with the Prince. (It was her wish to do so, and she felt more proud than anything else)

Sokka looked at her. “Did he rape you-”

“No. He didn’t,” Katara sighed.

They felt Aang shout a ‘yip-yip’ and Appa sprung forth. Only then did Katara allow herself to look back.

She thought her eyes were deceiving her when her gaze found Zuko standing calmly on the deck, arms crossed over his chest. But then their eyes made contact; and Katara kept it until he disappeared from view.


End file.
